


Saving Lily

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Gallavich, Husbands, M/M, One Shot, Sad and Happy, Short & Sweet, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, empty nest, grown up boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Mickey hasn't been himself since Yev went away for college and as his husband, it's Ian's job to make it betterMeet Lily
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 16
Kudos: 111





	Saving Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure when I wrote this little fluffy fic, but here it is. A little sad Mickey but not for long, promise

Saving Lily  
(Oneshot)

"How much do you want for it?" Ian asked, scratching its spotted head each time it popped up on the side of the box. 

The girl smiled, holding one in her arms. "They are free. They just need good homes."

They all looked the same. White with black spots, all floppy ears and overactive tails. Biting at each other, nipping at feet or chewing on the side of the box. Some had blue eyes, some had brown and that adorable, happy little bark. 

It had been almost two months since Yev moved out. Headed to New York for college, on a full academic scholarship. He graduated in the spring, up on the stage with all his classmates, getting his diploma in those awful gowns. 

Ian and Mickey had cried the entire ceremony. Sitting in the crowd with the rest of the Gallagher's, plus Mandy and Iggy, shouting their loudest, if only to embarrass him even more.

One of his best memories was the tearful smile on Mickey's face when they congratulated Yevgeny Milkovich with his diploma. Such a happy, proud smile, Ian had never seen anything like it. 

And as proud as they were, as happy and excited that Yev was going to do what he dreamed he would, it left them feeling empty. Alone, despite having each other. Even work hadn't been enough of a distraction to help beyond a week or so into him leaving. 

After a while, Mickey just stopped being happy. They had infinite alone time and yet Mickey was miserable. Moping around the house in his pajamas all day, not going into the shop...it was a good thing he owned it or he'd have been fired months ago. He hardly slept, spent too much time in Yev's old room, even forbidding Ian to pack it up. 

Ian was at a loss. Nothing seemed to help make him feel better. Not work, the call to Yev seemed to make it worse, not even them being together helped. Mickey was just lost and as his husband, it was up to him to fix it. To make him happy again. 

"Sir?"

The woman's voice snapped him out of his mind, leaving the image of depressed Mickey into the front of his mind. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

She smiled again. "I asked if you wanted her." She pointed to the one chewing on his wedding band. "She seems to like you."

Ian smiled again, making her whine as he took his hand back. "It would be for my husband actually. We are going through an empty nest phase and he is not handling it well."

"Ah, I see. College?"

"Yeah, a few months ago." Ian stood, ignoring the incessant barking at his feet. "He needs something to take care of. To get his mind off an empty house."

"One of these little guys will help. They need constant attention and love, and I'm sure he'll be feeling better in no time."

Her smile caused his to widen. "Well, I think I will take her then." The puppy barked loudly, whining again. "I need to head inside for a few things for her, you think you can keep her until then?"

"I'd be happy to." The woman smiled brightly. 

Ian bent down again, rubbing the wrinkles on the puppy's forehead then stood and moved into the store. 

He wasn't sure if getting a puppy would work, or if Mickey would even like her, but he had to try. The woman was right, they required a lot of attention and that's just the thing that Mickey needed; all of his taken. 

It might help that she was one of the cutest animals Ian had ever seen. Old enough to be away from their mother but young enough to train and teach. She needed help and so did Mickey, it had to work. 

**

One hour, half the store in puppy supplies and one spotted friend later, Ian pulled up to their house. And like always, Mickey had closed the blinds and curtains in the living room as soon as he left, blocking out the world. 

"Okay, this has to work." Ian spoke to the wiggling puppy in his lap, currently chewing little holes in his belt. "He seems kinda mean, but really he's just sad. So, you have a big job to do."

The puppy just barked, her curled tail wagging. 

"Good, glad we understand each other then."

Ian wrapped her in his arms as he got out of the car and opened the back door to place her in the puppy carrier he bought. She instantly started barking until he tossed the bone inside, getting her attention quickly. 

"Just try and keep it down until we get inside, please?" Ian smiled when she didn't bark, but chewed on the bone instead. "Good girl."

With one arm holding the puppy carrier and the other with bags lined up his forearms, Ian made his way inside. It was dark and gloomy, just like Mickey's mood and letting the light in didn't seem to help.

Ian set the bags on the counter and the carrier on the ground. "Baby?"

"What?" Mickey grumbled. 

Mickey was on the couch, curled up on his side with a giant blanket wrapped around him. Ian sighed heavily, feeling that sadness trickle from Mickey to him, making him feel just as sad. 

It looked like Mickey had been homeless for a month. His hair was grown out, way longer than he normally wore it. His face was dark and scruffy, working its way to a full beard. Dark bags under empty, red rimmed blue eyes and no smile. There hadn't been a smile in weeks.

"How are you feeling?" Ian asked for what was probably the millionth time.

"I'm fine." 

Mickey was always fine. Even when he wasn't. 

"Stopped by the store on the way to the bank." Ian said as he moved to the couch and sat down, bending to Mickey's level. "Got some stuff. Wanna come see?"

Mickey shook his head, not looking away from the TV, even when he wasn't watching it. Or he was but his mind wouldn't accept any of the information. He was just zoned out. 

"Please?" Ian begged, running one hand into greasy dark hair. "Maybe it'll make you feel better."

Huffing, Mickey sat up, knocking Ian's hand away. "I feel fine Gallagher. Quit babying me."

This wasn't the first time Mickey pushed him away. By then it was normal. At least Mickey was talking, even when it was angry or annoyed. Ian would take anything at that point. 

"Fine, I'll just bring it to you then." Ian stood to move away when Mickey leaned forward, his head pressed against his leg. 

"I'm sorry." Mickey sighed, his eyes closed. "I'm trying."

Ian's hand smoothed back Mickey's hair, trying to soothe him if at all possible. "I know Mick, it's okay. I miss him too."

"So, what'd you get?" Mickey asked without moving, changing the subject. 

"It's kinda hard to explain." Ian bent again and kissed the top of his head. "I'll grab it really quick. Okay?"

Mickey nodded and moved back to lay against the couch. 

Ian went back into the kitchen, hearing low, excited whines. He crouched down and wiggled his fingers through the grate of the door. "Be nice to him. He just needs a little love."

She jumped into his arms the moment Ian opened the door. He smiled, standing as she licked at his face, nibbling his jaw. And he let her because it kept her quiet as they walked back. 

Mickey was where he had been, eyes trained on the TV, empty and sad. Ian walked closer, trying not to get his hopes up. 

"Mick?" Ian called, hiding his smile as Mickey glanced up, eyes a little wide. "This is what I wanted to show you."

"What the fuck?" Mickey turned, the blanket falling from his shoulders. "You got a dog?"

"No," Ian sat down, loosening his hold enough for her to wiggle from his grip and into Mickey's lap. "I got a puppy."

She climbed up Mickey's chest, whining those cute, happy little sounds, biting at his chin and Mickey laughed, surprising them both. 

"Why'd you get a puppy?" Mickey asked, scratching down its soft fur, getting one leg to kick. 

"Because puppies make everything better." Ian moved closer, scratching behind her ear. "Things have been kinda gloomy around here with Yev gone and I thought she might help."

"She?" Mickey asked, looking over. 

Right away Ian could see a little excitement under Mickey's normally sad eyes. It might not be a lot, and the feeling might not stay, but it was there for a minute while the puppy curled up on Mickey's lap. 

"Yeah, she. Caught my eye right away and I knew she was the one."

"A puppy won't fix this."

Ian wrapped one arm around the back of Mickey's neck and pulled until he leaned on his chest. "I'm not trying to fix it baby. I'm trying to make it better. I'd rather have Yev home than a puppy, but he's gone for a while. Doing this own thing."

Mickey sighed. "I hate it."

"I hate it too, but that's just what happens." Ian kissed over Mickey's jaw. "A puppy gives us something to do. Something to focus on. Makes the house seem less empty."

At that, she gave a loud bark and jumped off Mickey's lap, her butt flipping clear over her head until she was a mess of spots on the ground. They both laughed. Watching her get up and pounce on the first thing that caught her eye. 

"That's my shoe." Mickey laughed as she rolled on top of it. 

Ian grinned. "She already poked holes in my belt."

Mickey glanced down, chuckling at the chewed leather. "Puppies are a lot of work Gallagher."

"It's Milkovich now," Ian fondly corrected him yet again. Even after being married for fifteen years, Mickey still called him Gallagher. "And yeah, they are. But we have some time and it'll be fun."

When Mickey's shoe was no longer interesting, she moved onto the next thing which was the bottom of the curtain. She pulled, growling her little heart out as that butt wiggled. 

"Dalmatian?" Mickey asked, snapping his fingers until she dropped the curtain and ran at him. 

"Yeah, lots of spots and very adorable." Ian smiled when he realized she had a spot on her nose that almost looked like a heart. "I heard they eventually have bad hearing. Maybe we can learn some silent commands, just in case."

Mickey bent forward, smiling while he played with her. Wiggling his fingers until she pounced, then stopped until she settled, just to do it over again. "She have a name?"

"Thought about a few. Kinda settled on Lily, but it's your call." Ian rubbed up and down his back. "I got her for you."

Mickey's smile slipped. He sat up, letting her jump up again and again to chase his fingers, but looked at Ian. "When did you get so damn nice?"

Ian grinned. "I've always been nice. You're just too stubborn to see it."

"You're right." Mickey shook his head, leaning in a little until their noses bumped. "About both of those."

Ian cupped his face. "I know." 

"Lily is a good name." Mickey said after a minute. "Thank you."

"Does that mean we keep her?" Ian asked just as she jumped up, digging sharp claws into his jeans to pull herself between them. "I kinda think we have to." 

They both moved at the same time, rubbing down her back as their fingers linked. "Yeah, she's not going anywhere, are you?" Mickey asked, smiling when she barked at him. "Well, her and Yev listen about the same."

Ian snorted. "He listens fine, and so will she. Just as soon as you start training her."

Mickey's eyebrows went up, ready to argue until he saw Ian's smile. That playful smile. He relaxed into Ian's side, absentmindedly stroking down her back. "Yeah, I'll get right on that."

With a smile, Ian pulled the blanket up over their laps, covering her head until she nosed her way out and settled between them. "Sure thing baby, whenever you want."


End file.
